Werewolf child traduction
by Fantom-you're-the-best
Summary: Remus a un enfant avec...quelqu'un. Mais par un horrible tour du Destin, son fils lui est enlevé. Traduction de Werewolf Child de PrettyGreenFlamingos  Mpreg  RL/? et RL/SB
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER de la traductrice : Cette histoire appartient à PrettyGreenFlamingos dont vous pouvez aller voir le profil ici .net/u/1654719/PrettyGreenFlamingos Je ne fais que TRADUIRE sa fic, tout le mérite lui revient.

DISCLAIMER de l'auteur : Je ne suis pas payé pour mon travail ! Je le fais juste pour le fun ! Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Sirius Black ainsi que les autres personnages de HP mentionnés dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci !

Chapitre un :

Remus John Lupin était foutu. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme, non en fait c'est « le bon sens du terme » qui l'avait mis dans la situation où il se trouvait actuellement. _(Ntrad : jeu de mot original avec screwed signifiant à la fois être foutu et être baisé) _ Et oui, Remus John Lupin était enceint à tout juste vingt ans, il faisait des allers retours dans son salon tout en essayant d'avaler la nouvelle. –C'est impossible, pensait-il. Totalement irrationnel et impossible, les autres tombent enceint(e)s…mais moi ça ne devait pas m'arriver !

Remus s'écroula à plat ventre sur son canapé. L'enfant à l'intérieur de lui, commençait à prendre de la place, il grogna et se tourna sur le dos. Rémus couvrit son visage de ses mains. –Je suis foutu, se murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi t'es foutu Moony (1) ?, lui répondit la voix inquiète de son meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

Remus se redressa, jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et lui répondit : -Si…Sirius, je ne pensais pas que était à la maison, je croyais que tu avais un rencard avec Eris ?

-Nan, répliqua son ami en s'asseyant lourdement. C'est plus tard dans la journée. Maintenant, Sirius le regarda dans les yeux, pourquoi es-tu foutu ?

Remus prit une grande inspiration et répondit dans un souffle « 'suienceintd'deuxmois »

Sirius cligna des yeux et dit « Ok, ralentis et répètes »

-Je suis enceint de deux mois !

C'est le tiens ?, demanda Sirius la mâchoire pendante

Remus lui frappa la tête avec un livre qui trainait sur la table basse :

-Abruti de clébard, évidemment que c'est mon enfant… Je suis celui qui est enceint !

Sirius se frotta l'arrière de la tête « Ah oui… euh désolé mon pote » déclara maladroitement Sirius. « Et qui est le papa ? »

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui !, répondit Remus.

-Ok, je ne te forcerai pas. Mais… que vas-tu faire de l'enfant ?, questionna Sirius en levant les mains pour prouver sa bonne foi à Remus.

-Je vais le garder, répondit-il.

-Wow, soupira Sirius. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là pour toi.

-Je sais Siri, merci, déclara Remus en souriant.

Il y eut un coup frappé à la porte, et une grande blonde aux yeux noisette entra.

-Salut Remy, Siri ! Est-ce-que tu es prêt Siri ?

-Bien-sûr que je le suis Eris !, lui répondit Sirius dans un sourire. Il ajouta un « on se voit plus tard » auquel Remus répondit par un hochement de tête. Eris et Sirius quittèrent la maison. Une fois la porte fermée, Remus plaça ses mains sur son ventre « Je te protègerai petit bonhomme, je te donnerai autant d'amour que dix parents réunis. Tu verras on a pas besoin de ton père »

**Note de l'auteur : Je sais je suis horrible, je n'aurai pas dû commencer une nouvelle histoire, mais celle-ci est complète sur mon ordi et j'ai hâte de la terminer pour me concentrer sur Lily's lies, Severus' Secret et Harry's surprise. Lisez et reviewer comme toujours. Avec amour, PGF.**

**Note de moi-même : Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de Béta. Ensuite pour ceux qui se débrouillent en anglais je leur conseille vivement de lire les fics dont PGF parle dans sa note, elles sont vraiment géniales.**

**Je garde certains termes en anglais comme les surnom, et certain nom de familles. Ici Monny pour Lunard mais ça tout le monde l'avait compris.**

**Sur ce, à Tôbien.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Remus marchait dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sirius en portant une énorme pile de livres qu'il ramenait juste de chez Fleurie&Bott. Il était en train de se bagarrer avec la porte pour le fermer lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui arrachait ses livres et il se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage très en colère de Sirius. Remus déglutit quand il se rendit compte que le visage de sn ami reflétait une rage pure. ʺSalut Padfoot !ʺ dit-il nerveusement.

ʺNe me ʺsalut Padfoot !ʺ pas. Par le chapeau de Merlin, à quoi pensais-tu ? Tu es _enceint_ Remus ! Tu ne peux pas porter des choses comme ça !ʺ grogna Sirius.

Remus blanchit et porta ses mains sur son ventre. ʺ Je… J'avais oublié.ʺ

ʺTu avais _oublié _?ʺ demanda Sirius sceptiquement. ʺComment as-tu pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important"

Remus s'assit sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. ʺJe ne sais pasʺ.

L'expression de Sirius s'adoucit alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de coloc', et lui fit un câlin. ʺJe suis désolé, Remus. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te crier dessus. C'est juste que… tu as besoin de faire plus attention. Promets-moi que tu seras plus prudent la prochaine fois.

Remus posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et l'étreint plus fort. ʺJe te le promets, Siriʺ, murmura-t-il.

Sirius lui passait la main dans le dos ʺBienʺ. Son attention se porta sur les livres que Remus avait achetés. ʺOn dirait que tu viens de vider une section entière de Fleurie&Bott,_ une nouvelle _foisʺ

Remus ria ʺet quelque uns de la réserve aussi. Ce sont des livres sur la grossesse et la façon de prendre soin des nourrissons.ʺ Sirius sourit et relâcha son ami.

ʺTu m'aides à les ranger dans le nouveau placard de ma chambre ?ʺ questionna Remus dans un sourire.

ʺÉvidementʺ, lui répondit-Sirius en roulant les yeux.

ʺSuper ! ʺ S'exclama Remus tout en sautant rapidement du canapé, ce qui lui valut une œillade agacée de Sirius. Il eut la bonne idée de paraitre penaud ʺJe sais, Siri…désolé. C'est l'habitudeʺ

ʺLes vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, rappels-t'en.ʺ, lui dit Sirius

Remus acquiesça, et prit la tête pour aller à sa chambre, Sirius le suivait tout en faisant léviter les livres derrière lui.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Remus fut réveillé par un besoin très pressant d'aller aux toilettes. Il s'élança dans la salle de bain et se soulagea rapidement. Pendant qu'il se lavait les mains il se mit à penser que cela commençait à être ridicule, il avait eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes quatre fois en heure ! Ses pensées se stoppèrent, alors qu'il en arrivait à celui qui lui avait infligé ça. ʺQu'il soit maudit par le huitième cercle de l'Enferʺ, se dit-il

**Note de PGF: Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ʺle huitième cercle de l'Enferʺ est une référence à l'enfer de Dantes. Les huitième cercle enferme les pêcheurs dans la glace jusqu'à un certain point selon la gravité de leur péché. **

**Note de moi-même : Si vous avez une question (qu'elle soit pour moi, ou pour l'auteur) faites-moi en part, j'y répondrai ou la ferait passer à PGF. Voilà j'essayerai d'updater aussi souvent que possible, mais les études prennent du temps, beaucoup.**

**Voilà, à Tôtbien **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Deux mois avaient passés sans trop d'incidents. Remus avait honoré sa promesse envers Sirius et avait donc été plus prudent. Ceci-dit il était curieux de savoir pourquoi son ami immature portait un tel intérêt à sa grossesse. Il arrêta rapidement d'y penser. Il était très heureux d'être enceint. Pour une raison obscure, cela l'empêchait de se transformer ! Pour la première fois depuis ses 6 ans, Remus se sentait comme une personne normale…enfin aussi normal que pouvait l'être un sorcier enceint.

Quoique, parfois sa grossesse était un peu accablante. Il subissait les nausées matinales depuis le tout début et se sentait tout le temps épuisé. Ça, et bien-sûr les sautes d'humeurs radicales. Mais son premier trimestre était enfin terminé ! (1)

Un coup fut frappé à sa porte, sortant Remus de ses pensées. ʺEntres !ʺ

Sirius ouvrit la porte et sourit ʺ'Lut Moony ! Comment tu te sens ?ʺ

ʺMieux.ʺ lui répondit Remus dans un sourire.

Sirius rayonnait. ʺJe suis content de l'entendre. Ecoute, je viens juste d'avoir James par cheminette. Il voulait nous inviter à déjeuner avec lui et Lily au _Trois Balais. _Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_ʺ_

Remus y réfléchit un moment, avant d'acquiescer. ʺÇa me semble super ! Je dois aller à Poudlard de toute façon pour mon suivi avec Poppy.ʺ

Sirius hocha la tête et laissa Remus se préparer. Il se leva de son lit et alla jusqu'à son amoire. Il l'ouvrit et regarda dans le miroir. Remus ne put retenir un sourire, qui contamina tout son visage, quand il vit la bosse que son bébé avait créée. Il posa ses mains son ventre et le caressa avec douceur.

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils quand ses attentions n'apportèrent aucune réponse du bébé. ʺAllerʺ murmura-t-il ʺDonnes un coup de pieds pour moi ? S'il-te-plait, donnes un coup pour…Huh je ne sais comment je suis supposé m'appelerʺ s'amusa Remus ʺTechniquement, petit bonhomme, je suis ta mère. Mais tu ne peux, pas réellement m'appeler maman, le feras-t…oh !ʺ À l'instant où Remus avait dit le mot ʺmamanʺ, le bébé lui avait donné un coup. ʺOkay, très bienʺ annonça-t-il ʺJe suis maman !ʺ Le bébé lui redonna un coup, comme pour signifier son accord.

Souriant et chantonnant, Remus mit une paire de pantalons gris, une chemise en soie bleue, et lança sa cape d'hiver sur son bras. Il attrapa une paire de chaussettes et enfila ses chaussures.

Remus alla à la cuisine et commença à se préparer un petit-déjeuner. Sirius sorti de la salle de bain et sourit. Il rejoignit le loup-garou, l'attrapa par derrière, le fit penché comme s'ils dansaient.ʺ Bonjour mon chéri ! Alors es-tu en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner pou ton fabuleux mari ?ʺ **(note de l'auteur : Sirius et Remus ne sont pas mariés. Sirius le dit comme une blague). **Sirius redressa Remus et ils commencèrent à rire.

ʺOh oui, ma plume en sucreʺ répondit Remus entre deux éclats de rire. ʺEt ce petit-déjeuner s'appelle _fais-le toi-même !_ʺ

Sirius arqua un sourcil ʺQui au juste appelle une autre personne _plume en sucre _? ʺ Remus tira la langue à l'animagus et prépara ses œufs, son bacon, et son toast.

Quand ils eurent tous les deux leur petit-déj' et qu'ils furent assis à la table. L'ambiance devint un peu bizarre, Sirius semblait plusieurs fois sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêtait toujours à la dernière seconde. Ennuyé Remus finit par s'écrier ʺPour l'amour de Merlin, Siri ! Dis-le !ʺ

Sirius le regarda choqué, Remus était généralement calme et criait très rarement sur quelqu'un, sur lui en particulier. ʺTrès bien…Remus…qui est le père de ton enfant ?ʺ

Les yeux de Remus devinrent froids. ʺJe t'ai dit il y a deux mois que je ne voulais en parler, Siriusʺ. Il se leva abruptement et quitta la cuisine.

Sirius, cependant, était persistant et le suivit. ʺTu ne peux pas éviter le sujet indéfiniment, Remus !ʺ ʺRegardes-moi !ʺ

Remus grogna, monta dans sa chambre, et, tenta de claquer la porte au nez de Sirius. Mais celui-ci fut plus rapide, et réussit à entrer dans la chambre quand même.

ʺC'est son droit de savoir qu'il va être père !ʺ plaida Sirius.

ʺJe m'en fout !ʺ hurla Remus, obstiné.

ʺQuel mal cela peut-il faire, huh ? Dis-moi juste !ʺ déclara Sirius en attrapant Remus par les épaule, celui-ci, plus petit, tenta quand même de se soustraire à la poigne de son ami.

Le bébé donnait de grands coups à cause de la détresse de Remus. Il plaça une main sur son ventre, dans une tentative de calmer son futur enfant.

Sirius secoua doucement les épaules Remus, comme s'il ne voulait pas blesser le bébé. ʺDis-le-moi !ʺ

ʺC'EST SNAPE, VOILA !ʺ hurla Remus à pleins poumons.

Il y eut un silence pesant, durant lequel Sirius relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur Remus. ʺVoilà, t'es content, maintenant ?ʺ haleta Remus.

ʺT'as…t'as couché avec _Snape _?ʺ demanda un Sirius abasourdi.

Remus s'assit sur son lit, honteux ʺOuiʺ

Sirius alla le rejoindre sur le lit. ʺTu lui as déjà dit…pas vrai ?ʺ

Remus hocha la tête, et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. ʺJe lui ai dit juste aprè que Poppy me l'ait apprisʺ

ʺComment est-ce arrivé ? Une histoire sans lendemain ?ʺ

Remus ria, d'un rire sans humour ʺEn fait, on sortait ensemble depuis trois mois. On n'a fait l'amour qu'une seule fois, et c'est cette nuit-là que mon bébé a été conçuʺ

Sirius acquiesça. ʺEt…quelle a été sa réaction ?ʺ

ʺIl m'a dit que je lui mentais. Que je disais juste ça pour le piégerʺ À ce moment-là Remus commença à sangloter.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser. ʺÇa va bien se passer Moonyʺ Remus acquiesça contre le torse de Sirius. ʺTu es toujours partant pour le déjeuner avec Prongs et Lily ?ʺ

Remus se mordit la lèvre. ʺJe ne sais p…ʺ un violent coup de pied dans le ventre le rassura encore plus que tout ce que Sirius avait pu dire. ʺOuiʺ déclara Remus ʺOui, je suis toujours partant.ʺ

**Note de la traductrice : Prongs : Cornedrue (mais bon ça vous l'aviez compris par vous-même^^)**

**(1), Il est content que son premier trimestre de grossesse soit fini, car c'est celui qui est le plus difficile à supporter avec les nausées, les pieds qui enflent, les envies bizarres, les humeurs incontrôlables, les douleurs, plus le stress du début de grossesse. (Faits avérés ce n'est pas juste une phrase que l'auteur à balancée comme ça).**

**Kisses de Fantöm, et à Tôtbien !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Plus tard ce jour-là, Sirius et Remus allèrent au _Trois Balais. _A peine étaient entés que Remus avait failli faire demi-tour. Car assit au bar se trouvait, nul autre que Severus Snape, une créature toute de noir vêtue.

Sirius rattrapa Remus et le conduit à travers le pub. ʺTout va bien se passerʺ lui murmura à l'oreille. Remus hocha légèrement la tête, et laissa Sirius le conduire à la table où les attendaient James et Lily.

Lily se leva, et tendit les bras vers Remus. ʺRegardes-toi ! Est-ce-que tu manges correctement ? Fais-tu bien tout ce que t'as recommandé Poppy ? Tu ne t'épuises pas j'espère? Est-ce-que le bébé est en bonne santé ?ʺ

Remus ria. ʺOui, oui, oui, et encore oui ! J'ai d'ailleurs un check-up avec elle après le déjeunerʺ

ʺL'allaitement enfin la traite, c'est tout ce à quoi tu es bon, n'est-ce-pas Lupin ?ʺ déclara une voix froide, juste derrière Remus. **(1)**

Remus se retourna, et plongea, implorant, dans ces yeux noirs qu'il aimait tant. ʺSeverus… je t'en prie. Je ne te mens pas ! Je suis _vraiment_ enceint ! Là, sens !ʺ Remus lui attrapa la main et la plaça sur son ventre. ʺS'il-te-plait !ʺ implora Remus en baissant les yeux sur son ventre ʺJe t'en prie, bébé, donnes un coup. Donnes un coup pour…pour mamanʺ Au début, rien ne se passa, et finalement…un coup plutôt puissant se fit sentir juste sous la main de Severus.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise, puis Severus s'ébroua la tête. ʺBien essayé Lupin, mais je reconnais un bon sort quand j'en vois un.ʺ

Les yeux de Remus se remplirent de larmes et il commença à sangloter. ʺSeverus…c'est _notre _enfant là-dedans. Je t'en prie…je n'essaie pas de te piéger. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être présent dans la vie de cet enfant…même si tu l'es pas dans la mienne.ʺ

Severus secoua la tête une dernière fois et quitta le pub.

Remus était debout, encore sous le choc. ʺCo…comment peut-il ne pas me croire ?ʺ Ces genoux le lâchèrent, il tomba à genoux, et commença à pleurer.

James et Lily étaient à court de mots. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Sirius, mais celui-ci était déjà par terre, en train de bercer Remus dans ses bras.

James soupira. _Eh bien, super, _pensa-t-il,_ vraiment super pour annoncer mes fiançailles avec Lil'._

**Note de la traductrice : j'ai vraiment eu du mal à traduire la phrase de Severus, car les mots de l'auteur pouvaient être interprétés de trois façons différentes, soit il parlait de l'allaitement(mère-enfant), soit de la traite(en gros il se moque de Lupin qui est un loup-garou) ou alors…il heu… comment dire…parlait d'un acte sexuel particulier (je ne traduirai pas la phrase ici, parce qu'elle est vraiment vulgaire) !**

**Kisses de Fantöm et à Tôtbien.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Trois mois plus tard Remus était assis dans le salon de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sirius. Remus feuilletait un livre de prénoms pour bébé, afin de choisir le bon nom pour son enfant. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit soudainement, sur un Sirius sanglotant.

Remus se redressa vivement ʺSirius ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?ʺ

Sirius s'assit sur le canapé à coté de Remus et posa la tête sur son torse, ce qui n'était pas si simple au vu de la taille qu'avait pris son ventre. ʺE…E…Eris me trompe !ʺ

ʺQuoi ?ʺ s'exclama Remus, plus que surpris.

Sirius hocha la tête.

ʺAvec qui ?ʺ

ʺEv…Evan Rosier !ʺ, la voix de Sirius était tremblante. ʺLe Slytherin maigrichon qui était dans la même année qui nousʺ

Remus lui caressa le dos pour l'aider à se calmer ʺJe suis désolé, Siri.ʺ

Sirius renifla et se redressa. ʺ'rci Remʺ Il s'éclaircit la voix jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Remus pour voir ce qu'il était en train de lire. ʺQu'est-ce-qu'tu fais ?ʺ

ʺJe cherche des noms pour le bébéʺ

Sirius leva un sourcil ʺchanceux ?ʺ

Remus soupira ʺNo.ʺ

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina. ʺJe vais t'aiderʺ

Remus sourit à Sirius, tout en essayant d'ignorer le battement frénétique de son cœur quen Sirius lui souriait comme ça. ʺMerciʺ. Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures et n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

Sirius soupira, ʺShadow ?ʺ **(note de la traductrice : là je suis obligée de garder Shadow parce qu'Ombre, ça le fait pas comme prénom^^)**

Remus se réveilla ʺQu'as-tu dit ?ʺ

ʺShadow ?ʺ répéta Sirius

Remus y réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. ʺShadow Lupin…Remus sera son deuxième prénom, donc Shadow Remus Lupin. Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ?ʺ

Sirius acquiesça et sourit ʺJ'aime bien, ça sonne vraiment bien !ʺ

Remus rougit. ʺEt si c'est une fille ?ʺ

ʺToi, de quel sexe penses-tu que sera ton enfant ?ʺ demanda Sirius qui commençait à en avoir marre de regarder dans ce bouquin.

ʺJe pense que ce sera un garçon… je ne sais pas trop juste une intuitionʺ marmonna Remus en rougissant encore plus.

ʺParfait dans ce cas ! De plus Shadow est un prénom mixte !ʺ déclara Sirius

ʺEt le deuxième prénom si c'est une fille ?ʺ questionna Remus

ʺRemusa ?ʺ proposa Sirius dans un éclat de rire.

Remus sourit. ʺMerci de m'avoir aidé, Siri.ʺ Il embrassa ensuite Sirius sur la joue.

Sirius rougit ʺJe t'en prieʺ

Remus s'amusa du fait que le Sirius généralement cool et détendu était en train de rougir.ʺ Tu veux venir voir la chambre d'enfant ?ʺ

Sirius sourit et se leva du canapé. Il se tourna vers Remus et l'aida à en faire autant. Une fois debout, il plaça une main sur dos et se dandina vers les chambres.

Remus s'arrêta devant la toute dernière porte du couloir. Il se tourna, afin de s'assurer que Sirius était bien derrière lui, puis ouvrit la porte.

Dans la chambre, Sirius eut la respiration coupée. C'était la première fois qu'il était autorisé à entrer dans la chambre, Remus avait insisté pour qu'il n'y entre pas avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvaient un berceau et une table à langer. Les deux étaient dans en bois, peint d'une couleur crème, apaisante. Les bords du berceau et le matelas étaient vert pastel. Sur l'un des côtés du berceau, il y avait une couverture de bébé. Sirius s'en approcha et passa sa main sur la couverture elle était faite d'un tissu en coton, doux, et chaud, couleur crème sauf le pourtour que lui était en soie verte. Sirius se retourna vers son meilleur ami. ʺC'est toi qui l'as faite ?ʺ

Remus hocha la tête en guise de réponse, mais il ajouta quand même ʺElle n'est pas encore finie, il me restera à broder les initiales du bébé quand il sera né.ʺ

Sirius continua son observation de la chambre. Dans un coin, on pouvait voir un rocking-chair dans le même ton que la couleur du berceau et de la table à langer. Le long d'un autre mur se trouvait une commode, remplie d'affaires de bébé, du moins c'est ce que supposait Sirius. Les murs étaient peints magiquement. Il y avait tout un pan de mur, représentant un champ, dans lequel il y avait pleins de bébés centaures, accompagnés de leurs parents. Par-ci, par-là on pouvait voir quelques moutons. De temps à autres, on apercevait une licorne, ou deux au milieu du champ, puis elles allaient se cacher dans les bois.

Sirius était abasourdi. Il se retourna, et vit Remus planté en au milieu de la pièce, un air anxieux plaqué sur le visage, comme s'il avait peur que Sirius n'aime pas la chambre. ʺRemusʺ souffla-t-il ʺCette chambre est magnifiqueʺ

Les yeux de Remus s'illuminèrent. ʺTu le penses vraiment ?ʺ

Sirius s'avança vers lui, et acquiesça. ʺOui, presque aussi magnifique que toit.ʺ

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

**Note de la traductrice : trois chapitre en une nuit ? Vous êtes des petits veinards. Je pense même avoir le temps de vous en traduire et poster un ou deux autres avant que ce soit l'heure pour moi de partir à la fac.^^**

**Kisses from Fantöm, à Tôtbien !**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Sirius venait d'être réveillé par son petit-ami enceint de 8 mois. Il grogna et repoussa la main qui lui tapotait sur l'épaule. ʺRemusʺ marmonna-t-il ʺil est deux heure-et demi du matin, rendors-toi.ʺ

Remus renifla. _Foutues hormones_, pensa-t-il alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler, alors qu'il tentait d'étouffer un sanglot. Malheureusement, il échoua.

Entendre Remus sangloter, avait eu pour effet de réveiller totalement Sirius. Il passa e position assise et plaça ses bras autour de son lycan enceint. ʺRem…qu'est-ce-qui se passe, ma Beauté ?ʺ

Remus s'éloigna de Sirius et se précipita jusqu'au bord du lit. ʺT…tu me détestesʺ _Là tu es complètement irrationnel, il ne te déteste pas, il est juste fatigué !_

Sirius était confus. ʺAmour, je ne te déteste pas !ʺ

ʺS…si, tu me déteste ! Et je ne t'en blâme pas. Re…regarde-moi. Je ressemble à une pu…putain de baleine !ʺ

Sirius enroula son bras autour de Remus, par derrière, et posa sa main sur son ventre. ʺComment pourrai-je te détester ?ʺ demanda Sirius contre l'épaule nue de Remus. Il fit glisser son nez contre la nuque de son petit-ami, et embrassa sa clavicule. "Comment pourrai-je te détester, alors que je t'aime tellement que j'en ai mal quand tu n'es pas avec moi? Comment pourrai-je te détester alors que tu es si beau? Dis-moi, Remus…comment pourrai-je te détester?"

Remus frissonna. ʺN'empêche que je ressemble à une putain de baleine !ʺ renifla-t-il.

Sirius tourna le visage de Remus pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. "Tu ne ressembles _pas_ à une putain de baleine, tu es tout simplement magnifique." Il embrassa tendrement les lèvres pleines de Remus.

Remus souriait alors que Sirius mettait fin au baiser. Ils restèrent un long moment en silence. ʺSiri ?ʺ appela doucement Remus.

Sirius de son état de somnolence. "Oui, Rem?"

"Tu penses que tu pourrais courir à la cuisine me chercher de la glace au chocolat?"

Sirius pouffa. "Bien-sûr." Il se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et commençait à se diriger vers le porte.

"Siri, avec de la noix-de-coco."

Sirius acquiesça.

"Oh! Avec du sirop de framboise aussi!"

Sirius acquiesça une nouvelle et reprit son chemin.

"Siri!"

Sirius soupira et se retourna. "Oui, Amour?"

Remus sourit. "Juste une dernière chose...des olives vertes." Dit-il en caressant son ventre.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. "Tu veux de la glace au chocolat, avec de la noix-de-coco, du sirop de framboise, et…des olives vertes?"

Remus approuva, tout en continuant de caresser son ventre. "Yep!"

Sirius souffla encore une fois. "Très bien, et un bol de glace au chocolat, avec de la noix-de-coco, du sirop de framboise et-" il tressaillit "-des olives vertes. Ça vient tout de suite." Il quitta la chambre, et partit s'atteler à la réalisation de cet horrible dessert.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 31 juillet 1980, et Remus se dit en voyant Lily et James échanger leurs vœux, autour du grand lac, que c'était un jour parfait pour un mariage. Tous les amis et toute la famille de James et Lily étaient présents. Et par là, Remus voulait dire, _vraiment_ tous. Severus Snape se trouvait assit juste devant lui. Le putain d'enfoiré ne lui avait même pas demandé comment se portait son enfant!

Il releva la tête quand tout le monde applaudit Mr et Mrs James Potter. Il applaudit aussi et laissa Sirius l'aider à mettre debout

"Aller ! Je vais t'aider à rentrer, je suis sûr que es épuisé, pas vrai ?" lui murmura tendrement Sirius.

Remus lui offrit un magnifique sourire et approuva. Alors que la cérémonie s'était déroulée à l'extérieur, la réception, elle, aurait lieu dans la Grande Salle.

Remus se stoppa devant une volée d'escaliers au moment un une autre vague de douleur lui traversa le corps. Cela avait début, tôt dans la matinée. Remus avait supposé qu'il s'agissait juste de douleurs dorsales, mais celles-ci devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Sirius lui tourna autour et lui jeta un regard paniqué. ʺJe vais bien, Mon Amourʺ lui dit Remus ʺJ'ai mal au dos, c'est tout.ʺ

Sirius ne semblait pas totalement convaincu. "Ok," se déroba-t-il. "Mais si je découvre que tu m'as menti, tu vas avoir de gros problèmes!"

Remus roula des yeux, amusé. "Oh, ok, Sirius. Si tu le dis." Il rit et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château.

The réception était magnifique, les couleurs de Gryffindor étaient à l'honneur. Sirius conduisit Remus à table dans la grande salle, le fit s'assoir et commença à lui masser le dos. Juste au moment où Remus commençait à se détendre, une immense douleur traversa sa colonne vertébrale, il saisit son ventre.

"Le bébé arrive," grogna Remus, les dents serrées.

Sirius était totalement paniqué. "Tu étais en travail, et tu ne me l'avais même pas dit!"

Remus roula des yeux et serra un peu plus les dents, pour lutter contre la douleur. "Pourrions-nous, nous occuper de ça plus tard, et faire sortir ce bébé, maintenant?"

"Uh...d'accord!" Sirius regarda la grande salle, et vit que Poppy se précipitait déjà vers l'infirmerie pour se préparer. "J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie!" cria Sirius. Une personne s'avança. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de regarder qui s'était proposé, ils portèrent Remus à l'infirmerie.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Remus était installé dans un des lits, dans une partie privée de l'infirmerie, que les deux hommes remarquèrent qui les avaient accompagnés.

"Toi," aboya Remus. "_Dégages_!"

"Je t'en prie," supplia Severus. "je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru, mais Poppy et Lily m'ont montré mon erreur. Je t'en prie, laisses-moi, être présent pour la naissance de mon enfant!"

Sirius s'avança vers Snape. Sirius lança un regard glacial à l'homme qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui. "Tu l'as entendu, dégages! Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as foutue en l'air! Mon petit-ami n'a pas besoin de stress supplémentaire en ce moment! Tu as donc deux options: La Première, tu quittes cette pièce en un seul morceau, de toi-même. Ou La Deuxième, tu quittes cette éparpillé en plusieurs en plusieurs dans des sacs." Severus sembla enfin comprendre, et quitta la pièce.

Remus hurla quand une nouvelle contraction se fit sentir. Sirius courut à lui et lui prit la main. Avec son autre main, in retirait la sueur qui coulait sur le visage de Remus. "Respires Amour, c'est ça. Inspires, expires. Parfaitʺ Sirius se tourna vers Madame Pomfrey. "Comment le bébé va-t-il sortir?"

Madame Pomfrey enfila une paire de gant et répondit, "Naturellement." **(Note de la traductrice : AÏE !)**

Remus pâlit. "Que voulez-vous dire par naturellement?"

Poppy plaça les jambes de Remus dans les étriers et vérifia. "Remus, votre magie a formé un canal pour donner naissance à l'enfant. Il commence à avoir du mal à respirer, à la prochaine contraction, il faut que vous poussiez ! ʺ

Remus fit ce que Poppy lui avait dit quand il sentit la contraction suivante. Remus broyait littéralement la main de Sirius et lui explosait les tympans par la même occasion. Il arrêta de pousser, se reposa contre la matelas, essoufflé. ʺJe ne peux pas, je n'y arriverais pasʺ sanglota-t-il.

Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux de son homme. "Si, tu peux, ma Beauté. Allez, penses juste au bonheur que tu ressentiras en serra le petit Shadow dans tes bras."

C'est ce qu'il fallait pour donner un regain d'énergie à Remus, il trouva ainsi la force de pousser quand la contraction suivante se fit sentir. Quand celle-ci s'acheva, il était complètement épuisé.

"Okay, Remus, J'ai juste besoin que vous poussiez une dernière fois, le bébé est presque là! Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi?" Remus hocha faiblement la tête, et rassembla une dernière fois ses nerves. Ce fut la plus grosse contraction et Remus poussa vraiment de toutes ses forces.

Juste au moment où Remus pensait qu'il ne serait plus capable de continuer il entendit le plus beau son du monde : les pleurs de son enfant. Remus s'allongea dans le lit, sourit quand il vit Poppy nettoyer son louveteau. Il regarda Sirius et lui dit ʺJe l'ai faitʺ

Sirius nettoya le visage de Remus. "Oui tu l'as fait " réplica-t-il fièrement.

"Remus?", tous deux portèrent leur attention vers Poppy. "Voudriez-vous voir votre fils?" Remus hocha vivement la tête et tendit les bras. "Le voici." Poppy doucement le petit paquet dans les bras de Remus et alla dans son bureau

Remus regarda son fils avec émotion. Il avait une petite touffe de cheveux ébènes sur la tête, et bien qu'un peu rouge, son visage ressemblait à celui d'un ange. Le bébé ouvrit ses yeux et Remus en tomba immédiatement sous le charme. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide, Remus savait que connaissant le père de l'enfant, ses yeux changeraient de couleur. ʺSalut, Shadow, c'est ta mamanʺ souffla Remus.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Six mois plus tard on pouvait assister à la tentative, d'un Remus exténué, de mettre au lit un Shadow malade. Shadow bataillait, pleurnichait, et donnait des coups de pieds à Remus dans l'espoir de ne pas être mis dans son maudit berceau. "Shadow, mon grand, qu'est-ce-que tu veux, huh?" recoula Remus, berçant son fils.

Shadow ne lui répondit que par sa toux et ses cris. Cependant il s'accrochait à la robe de Remus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Remus soupira et quitta la chambre de Shadow, sachant que son fils dormirait avec Sirius et lui, cette nuit encore.

Afin de s'assoir Remus retira les jouets pour bébé qui encombraient le canapé. Sirius sortit de la cuisine, un tissu humide dans les mains. "Le petit bonhomme ne sent toujours pas mieux, huh?" demanda Sirius n plaçant le linge froid sur le front de Shadow.

Remus soupira. "Non, J'ai pourtant fait tout ce qui écrit dans le bouquin! Il semble aller de plus en plus mal!" Remus pressa ses mains contre ses paupières, il était extrêmement fatigué. Cela faisait 24 heures que le pauvre Remus n'avait pas fermé l'œil.

Sirius lui embrassa le front "Pourquoi n'irais tu pas au lit ? On te rejoindra quand j'aurai donné son traitement à Shadow.ʺ

Remus eut un rire sarcastique. "Si tu crois que tu peux forcer Shadow sans le faire pleurer ! Eh bien, vas-y !"

Sirius grimaça, il n'était pas habitué à ce que Remus soit cassant, mais quand il était fatigué il pouvait se montrer aussi hargneux qu'un Magyar à Pointes. Secouant la tête Sirius tendit les bras pour attraper Shadow, juste au moment où il allait le prendre, Shadow commença à s'agiter et à crier contre le torse e Remus.

Remus soupira et lui caressa le dos tout en lui fredonnant une berceuse. "Pauvre petit louveteau tu es très malheureux, pas vrai? Ça va aller, maman et Padfoot sont là."

Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de Snape. Bien-sûr l'homme n'était jamais venu rendre visite à Shadow-surtout parce que Remus lui aurait jeté un sort-mais il était toujours un papa. Cela brisa le cœur de Sirius quand il entendit son petit-ami l'appeler ʺPadfootʺ. Sirius voulait désespérément être un père pour Shadow. Il espérait juste que Remus l'y autoriserait

Remus se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Sirius la suivit et versa le médicament de Shadow dans une petite cuillère. Remus assit à la table de la cuisine positionna Shadow sur ses genoux, face à Sirius. "Allez, Shadow," dit doucement Sirius. "Tu veux bien prendre ton médicament pour Paddy?"

Remus arqua un sourcil. "Paddy?" demanda-t-il dans un sourire fatigué.

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Ouais, ça sera plus simple à prononcer pour lui quand il commencera à parler."

"C'est pas faux." **(Note de la traductrice : qu'est-ce-que t'as pas compris Moony ? Pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher^^ ça doit être la fatigue)**

Sirius sourit, et porta la cuillère devant les lèvres de Shadow. Celui-ci ouvrit docilement la bouche, toussa un peu après avoir avalé le liquide au goût immonde. Remus lui tapota légèrement le dos et le repris dans ses bras, de façon à ce que sa tête puisse reposer contre son épaule. "Allez mon louveteau, c'est l'heure de se mettre au lit." Remus adressa un tendre sourire à Sirius, et prit le chemin de leur chambre.

Sirius souffla, et fit la vaisselle (à la main) avant de rejoindre Remus dans leur chambre. Une fois arrivé, Sirius resta planté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Là, assit en plein milieu du lit, se trouvait Remus vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un bas de pyjama, allaitant Shadow. Remus avait essayé de sevrer Shadow du lait maternel, mais depuis qu'il était tombé malade il avait décidé que le lait maternel était probablement la meilleure option. (1) Remus releva la tête et sourit **(Note de la traductrice : oui je sais ils sourient beaucoup dans cette fic)** Il prit une inspiration et commença à chanter : _ʺ__Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. If that billy goat won't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Roverʺ _Remus lança un regard et un sourire satisfait à Sirius avant de reprendre_"__If that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart. If that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little boy in town. So, hush little baby, don't you cry, Paddy loves you and so do I.__" (2)_

En regardant son Remus s'aperçut avec soulagement que celui-ci s'était enfin endormi, il conjura un sort qui les empêcheraient Sirius ou lui, d'écraser Shadow pendant la nuit, et installa son fils au milieu du lit. Sirius grimpa d'un côté de la couche et plaça sa main sur le ventre de Shadow, Remus, copia la position de Sirius.

Remus plongea son regard dans celui gris aux reflets bleutés de Sirius et lui murmura ʺJe t'aime mon Amourʺ

Sirius lui sourit en retour ʺJe t'aime aussi ma Beautéʺ dit-il en enlaçant leurs doigts.

**Note de la traductrice (1) : le lait maternel permet d'augmenter les défenses immunitaires des nourrissons, car les anticorps de la mère sont transmis à son enfant. **

**Note de la traductrice (2) : Voici la traduction de « Hush little baby », que j'ai préféré la laisser la anglais dans le texte :**

_**Shh petit bébé, pas un mot, maman va t'acheter un geai moqueur**_

_**Si le geai ne chante pas, maman t'achètera une bague en diamant**_

_**Si la bague est en toc, maman t'achètera un miroir **_

_**Si le miroir se casse, maman t'achètera une chèvre**_

_**Si cette chèvre n'est pas sage, maman t'achètera un bœuf et sa charrette**_

_**Si la charrette se renverse, maman t'achètera un chien nommé Rôdeur**_

_**Si ce chien nommé Rôdeur n'aboie pas, maman t'achètera un attelage**_

_**Si l'attelage, tombe tu resteras le plus beau bébé en ville**_

**Remus rajoute à la berceuse originale :**__

_**Donc shh, petit bébé, pas un pleur**_

_**Paddy t'aime, tout comme moi**_

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Kisses from Fantöm et à Tôtbien**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Et oui, finalement je suis rentrée de week-end ce soir, et j'ai donc de nouveau accès à un pc, donc je vous poste la suite) **

Chapitre 9

"NON! Shadow Remus ne touches pas à ça!" quand il vit son fils âgé de huit mois jouer avec la baguette e Sirius. Shadow posa ses yeux saphir sur sa maman, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

Remus courut de la salle à manger à l'endroit où Shadow était assis. En accroupissant, il a pris la baguette magique de Sirius de la main de son fils, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire hurler Shadow. Remus prit dans ses bras son enfant en pleurs, il lui dit gentiment "Ce n'est pas à toi."

Sa lèvre inférieure continuait de trembler, et Shadow serra très fort sa maman. Remus lui rendit son étreinte et commença à le bercer. ʺShh, Shadow, mon chéri, tout va bien.ʺ

Sirius débarqua de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un jeans et un T-shirt dans les mains. ʺQu'est-ce-qui se passe ?ʺ s'enquit Sirius avant de passer son T-shirt par-dessus la tête.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur et plein d'envie à son petit-ami avant de secouer la tête et de bannir ses pensées concernant ce qui passerait plus tard dans la soirée. ʺShadow jouait avec ta baguetteʺ.

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent. "Quoi? Mais comment? Je l'avais posée sur la table basse!"

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa Shadow sur le sommet de la tête. "Exactement. Shadow peut se mettre debout en prenant appui sur les objets alentour maintenant. Tu dois commencer à la ranger plus haut. Sur l'étagère par exemple.ʺ

Sirius s'avança et pris Shadow dans ces bras. "Il ne s'est pas blessé au moins?" demanda-t-il en chatouillant le ventre du garçon qui hurla de rire.

"Pas que je sache," déclara Remus en rangeant un peu le salon. "Il frappait juste le sol avec."

Sirius posa son regard acier sur Shadow. "Shadow, c'était très vilain. Tu ne dois pas toucher à la baguette magique de Paddy."

Shadow cligna juste des yeux et rit quand les cheveux mouillés de Sirius lui chatouillèrent le visage.

Remus sourit en les regardant tous les deux. "Oh, mon dieu, que vais-je faire de vous deux?" Il s'assit dans le canapé avec un des livres favoris de son fils.

Sirius le rejoignit et assit Shadow sur ses genoux. "Nous aimer inconditionnellement pour l'éternité?" répondit Sirius, rayonnant.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa Shadow sur le front et Sirius sur les lèvres. "Oh, ok, si ce n'est que ça...je serai ravi de la faire!" Sirius et Remus rirent alors que Shadow les fixait en suçant son pouce. Quand les deux adultes furent calmés ils firent la lecture à Shadow.

Le livre fini ils jouèrent à la balle avec Shadow. Alors qu'ils jouaient un coup fut frappé à la porte. Sirius fit rapidement roulé la balle vers Shadow et alla ouvrir la porte.

Sirius et leurs invités riaient dans l'entrée. Finalement, ils se rendirent au salon. Remus se releva à la hâte après avoir tendu à Shadow son nain-nain-loup. "James, Lily, Frank, Alice! Oh, et le petit Neville aussi! Quelle bonne surprise!"

James sourit et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Lily. "On était dans le voisinage, donc on s'est dit qu'on devrait faire un petit détour par ici pour voir notre filleul!"

Frank sourit lui aussi et Alice déclara en installant Neville sur le sol. "Ça et le fait que Nev ait demandé Shadow toute la semaine. Il semblerait qu'il se soit bien amusé dimanche dernier."

Remus fronça les sourcils alors que Sirius demandait, "Neville a commencé à parler?"

Frank pouffa. "Pas de vrais mots, mais il se fait comprendre. Comme quand il demandait après Shadow, il n'arrêtait pas de dire S'dow. Pas bien difficile de deviner ce qu'il voulait."

Tout le monde rit, sauf Remus. Il fixa son fils intensément. _Shadow ne dit rien. Est-ce-que c'est normal? Est-ce-qu'il a un problème? Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui a retardé sa croissance mentale? Je devrais relire ce livre sur les enfants de huit mois._

"Remus?" appela Lily.

Remus releva la tête. "Désolé Lily. Je devais être déconnecté. Qu'as-tu dis?"

Lily sourit et passa sa main sur ventre, enceint d'un mois. "James et moi venons juste de demander si vous vouliez bien être les parrains de Sadie Bell."

"Oh, alors tu vas avoir une petite fille?" questionna Remus, ne pretant pas vraiment attention à ce que lui disait Lily.

James arqua un sourcil. "Oui. Acceptes-tu? Sirius a déjà dit oui."

"Est-ce-que j'accepte quoi?"

Lily lui lança un regard froid. "Seras. Tu. L'autre. Parrain?"

Remus était choqué. "Oh, oui, bien-sûr."

Les adultes se fixèrent, debout, maladroitement pendant quelques instants. "Est-ce-qu'il quelque chose que vous voudriez boire?" demanda courtoisement Sirius.

"Bière-au-beurre," répondirent en même temps Frank et James.

"Jus de citrouille," dit Alice.

"De l'eau pour moi," lui dit Lily en frottant son ventre.

Sirius prétendait prendre la commande sur un bloc-notes. "Ok, donc deux bières-au-beurre, un jus de citrouille, et un verre d'eau. Ce sera tout?" Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sirius se dirigeait en cuisine.

Remus se leva et suivit Sirius pour l'aider. Là-bas Remus remplit une casserole d'eau et la mit sur le feu afin de la faire bouillir pour se faire un thé. Sirius penché dans le frigo sortit trois bouteilles de bière-au-beurre qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Il attrapa ensuite deux verres et une tasse qu'il donna à Remus. Il mit ensuite un glaçon dans chaque verre, versa du jus de citrouille dans l'un et remplit l'autre au robinet. Quand il eut préparé toutes les boissons il se tourna vers Remus, et, croisa les bras sur son torse.

"Ok ma Beauté," dit-il en s'appuyant contre un mur. "Qu'est-ce-qui travaille ton merveilleux esprit?"

Remus souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux blond **(note de la traductrice : perso, Remus, il est pas blond pour moi, mais je respecte le texte original)**. "Neville peut dire quelques petites choses. Est-ce-que tu as déjà entendu Shadow parler?"

Sirius décroisa les bras et un air inquiet passa sur son visage. "Tu…tu penses pas qu'il pourrait être autiste?"

Remus secoua la tête. "Non, Poppy a testé toutes les maladies génétiques à sa naissance. Shadow est en parfaite santé."

Sirius fronça les sourcils. "Peut-être qu'il ne ressent simplement pas le besoin de s'exprimer. Je veux dire, tu es toujours à la maison...sauf les nuits de pleine lune. Il sait que tu comprends ce que ses pleurs signifient." Sirius traversa la cuisine et prit Remus dans une tendre étreinte. "Ne t'en fait pas Amour. Il parlera quand il sera prêt."

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous poste la suite très bientôt (peut-être dans la nuit). Si vous avez des remarques, des questions, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrais avec plaisir !**

**Kisses from Fantöm et à Tôtbien. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Remus se massait les tempes pour alléger sa migraine. _Mais à quoi je pensais?_ Se dit-il, désespéré._ Shadow n'avait pas besoin d'une grande fête d'anniversaire. Pour l'amour de Merlin, il n'a qu'un an!_ Ses pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un tirant sur son jeans. Il baissa les yeux et vit un Shadow rayonnant. Shadow leva son bras et commença à le secouer.

Remus pouffa doucement. "Pourquoi bonjour, jeune homme dont c'est l'anniversaire ?" Remus entreprit de chatouiller Shadow, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire aux éclats. Remus porta Shadow dans la salle à manger, et l'assit sur ses genoux face à un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Remus balaya ses invités des yeux et sourit. Alice, Frank, et Neville étaient là. Remus se dit que c'était gentil de leur part sachant que l'anniversaire de Neville était la veille. Venait ensuite, James et une Lily enceinte de cinq mois. Et enfin, la raison de sa migraine, Molly enceinte, Arthur, un Bill âgé de onze ans, un Charlie de neuf ans, un Percy de cinq ans, des jumeaux âgés de trois ans, Fred et George, et un Ronald Weasley âgé quant à lui de un an. Ils causaient un niveau sonore plutôt conséquent.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. "Ok! C'est l'heure de chanter _happy birthday _pour Shadow!" il baissa la lumière et alluma la bougie sur le gâteau. Tout le monde commença à chanter et Shadow riait. Il se blotti encore plus contre sa maman. Il adorait entendre sa maman chanter.

Une fois la chanson finie, Remus aida Shadow à souffler ses bougies et tout le monde applaudit. Sirius coupa le gâteau et distribua les parts. Remus installa Shadow dans sa chaise-haute et lui donna la béquée. Quand tout le monde eut fini, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils feraient la distribution des cadeaux, une fois que Remus et Sirius auraient fini la vaisselle.

Pendant que Remus et Sirius s'occupaient de la vaisselle, Shadow commençait à s'agiter. Il voulait être descendu de cette stupide chaise-haute, et il voulait l'être par sa maman et Paddy. Il commençait à chouiner, doucement mais ne pouvait pas être entendu à cause de l'eau. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais, au lieu de pleurer, il décida d'essayer le bidule avec les mots que sa maman tentait tout le temps de lui faire utiliser. Il prit une grande inspiration et hurla "PAA-DA!"

Remus et Sirius se gelèrent sur place. Ils laissèrent tomber ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains et se fixèrent "Vient-il juste de dire...?" demanda Sirius complètement abasourdi. **(1)**

Remus déglutit. "Ouais."

Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent vraiment. Remus sauta en l'air en hurlant, "Mon bébé parle! Mon bébé vient juste de dire son premier mot!" Remus et Sirius parlaient avec tant d'excitation qu'ils ne prêtèrent pas vraiment attention à Shadow.

Soufflant avec irritation, Shadow ouvrit la bouche pour retenter. Il attendit que Sirius le fixe, il le désigna et dit, "Paa-da, veor'!"

Remus alla vers Shadow pour chercher pourquoi il avait dit cela. **(2)** Sirius sourit. "Rem, Je crois que Shadow a dit dehors. Techniquement il a aussi dit papa..."

Remus se releva, Shadow dans les bras. "Qu'est-ce-qui va pas Amour?"

Sirius le regarda dans les yeux. "Shadow m'a appelé papa, il pense que je suis son père."

Remus rit et caressa la joue de son fils. "Oh, Amour, tu a dû mal entendre. Il a probablement dit Paddy." **(3)**

Shadow riait parce que les cheveux de sa maman lui chatouillaient le visage. Il les écarta de son visage et regarda Sirius. Il tendit les bras vers l'homme, geignit, "paa-da!"

Remus regarda son fils surpris, puis à nouveau Sirius. "Ok," dit-il. "peut-être que tu ne l'a _pas _mal entendu."

Sirius lui prit Shadow des bras et le cala contre sa hanche. "Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait Rem?"

Remus rougit. "Eh bien," il s'éclaircit la gorge. "est-ce une si mauvaise chose si Shadow t'appelle papa?"

Sirius rayonna. "Non, non Je suppose que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose."

Comme pour montrer son accord aux deux adultes, Shadow chanta, "Paa-da!" and et commença à rire.

**Note de la traductrice : Ce chapitre m'a posé quelques problèmes !**

**(1) : Ils sont sous le choc et soulagés car rappelez-vous qu'au chapitre précédent (Shadow avait 8 mois dans ce chapitre) ils flippaient parce que qu'il ne parlait pas encore, ce qui est pourtant tout à fait normal pour un enfant de huit mois, à cet âge ils ne peuvent (normalement) qu'émettre quelques gazouillis et commence seulement à parler vers un an et à faire des associations d'idées vers 18 mois. **

**(2) : Là il y avait un jeu de mot. Shadow dans le texte original dit « ou » que Remus interprète comme « ow » (aïe) c'est pour ça qu'il se précipite vers son fils histoire de vérifier ce qui ne va pas. Et Sirius lui explique qu'il pense que Shadow a dit « out » (dehors/sortir), ce qui est vrai. Malheureusement je n'ai trouvé aucun mot qu'un bébé pourrait (à peu près prononcer) et signifiant à la fois « aïe » et « dehors » en français. Si vous en connaissait un faites-m'en part.**

**(3) : En français cela peut sembler bizarre, car « papa » ou « paa-da » et « Paddy », ça ne se ressemblent pas vraiment. Mais en anglais « Paddy » ressemble en effet à « daddy » ou « da-dee ». Désolée mais en français je n'ai trouvé aucun mot ressemblant à « Paddy » pour désigner le père, j'ai donc fait ce que j'ai pu. Si quelqu'un en a un dites-le moi, et je changerai. **

**Du coup je suis déçue de ce que j'ai écrit, ce n'est pas à la hauteur du texte d'origine, j'espère qu'en tout cas vous ne serez pas trop déçus de ce chapitre.**

**Kisses from Fantöm (qui pour se faire pardonner de ce chapitre plus que moyen, va en poster immédiatement un autre).**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**(Je vous préviens, une boite de kleenex est recommandée pour la lecture de ce chapitre^^)**

"Parfait, voilà ses jouet et il y a une couverture dans sac, un peu de nourriture pour plus tard dans la soirée, et aussi son médicament contre la toux parce qu'il est un peu malade. Vous êtes sûrs que vous pouvez vous occuper de Shadow ce soir?" demanda Remus à James et Lily, en se mordillant la lèvre.

Lily and James rirent. "Bien-sûr que ça ira," répondit James au lycanthrope. "Ça nous fera un super entrainement pour quand on aura notre petite miss Sadie Bell." James caressa le ventre de sa femme, enceinte de huit mois, avec amour.

"Remus," Lily lui dit gentiment Lily. "Sirius et toi méritaient de prendre du bon temps. Sortez, allez faire le tour des maisons, allez à soirée d'Halloween, ayez un agréable dîner. Shadow sera endormi avant que vous ne rentriez."

Remus acquiesça et prit son fils dans ses bras, lui donnant une tendre étreinte, il lui dit, "Tu seras un bon garçon ce soir, d'accord Shadow? Maman et Papa seront bientôt de retour." Remus l'embrassa sur le front et lui fit un dernier câlin.

"Voi-voir, Meuman. Eu'ém" Babilla Shadow, il toucha la joue de Remus.

Remus sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. _Il a dit maman!_ "Maman t'aime aussi Shadow. Dis au revoir à papa." Lui dit Remus en passant Shadow à Sirius.

Sirius passa son nez contre la nuque de Shadow, ce qui le fit rire. "Tu seras un gentil garçon avec tante Lily et oncle Prongs. Maman et Papa joueront avec toi demain matin, ok?"

Shadow cligna des yeux et enroula ses bras autour de Sirius. "Eu'ém."

Sirius sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Shadow. "Papa t'aime aussi mon louveteau. Il l'embrassa et le tendit à Lily. "Ok, on sera rentrés vers onze heures. Merci encore." Il attrapa ensuite la main de Remus, et ils quittèrent la demeure des Potter.

Une fois que Sirius eut transplané au loin avec Remus, celui-ci se tourna vers lui. "Siri, tu es _sûr_ qu'ils s'en sortiront avec lui? Je veux dire, la pleine lune est dans quelques jours. Il a tendance à être affairé et-"

Sirius l'embrassa, le faisant taire efficacement. "Remus," soupira Sirius un fois séparés. "_Relax_ Lily et James peuvent le gérer." Voir Remus hocher la tête fit sourire Sirius. "Bien, maintenant, pouvons-nous, s'il-te-plait profiter de cette soirée?" Ils en profitèrent. Ils allèrent dans un restaurant fantastique du _Chemin-de-traverse_, après ça, une fête dans _l'Allée Carrée_, et enfin, ils se rendirent dans le Londres Moldu. En sommes, une soirée parfaite. À onze heures, Sirius les fit transplaner, lui et Remus à la résidence des Potter à Godric's Hollow.

Une fois arrivés Sirius dût reprendre ses esprits. Cependant une fois que ce fut fait il entendit Remus haleter. Il se retourna et eut la même réaction que Remus.

À la place de la maison des Potter se trouvait une ruine, en cendre, encore fumante. Sirius la fixait, déconnecté alors que Remus, lui, tombait à genoux et commençait à pleurer. "Shadow, oh mon bébé! Shadow!" Remus son regard bleu, vide, vers Sirius. "Notre bébé est pa-parti, Sirius." Remus commença à pleurer vraiment. "Il est _mort_!"

Ceci sortit Sirius de son état second. Il étreint Remus contre lui alors que celui-ci murmurai inlassablement les mêmes mots. "Notre bébé, Shadow, il est _parti_!" **(1)**

Quelque chose se brisa en Sirius. Il embrassa Remus et se leva. Remus resta prostré au sol. "Qu'est-ce-que tu fais mon amour?"

Sirius regarda Remus et lui sourit tristement. "Pettigrew a trahi James et Lily. Rappelles-toi, tout le monde pensaient que Shadow était à eux. Ils l'appelaient ʺHarryʺ. Pettigrew était leurs Gardien du Secret. Je vais le trouver, et l'emmener devant la justice, pour qu'il paye ce qu'il a fait à notre fils, à nos amis!" Sur ces mots, Sirius transplana au loin de son amour...pour la dernière fois.

**: parti dans le sens mort.**

**Note de la traductrice : j'avais prévenue, ce chapitre n'est pas franchement joyeux !**

**Kisses from Fantöm et à Tôtbien pour la suite (sûrement dans la nuit aussi, je ne peux pas laissé mes quelques lecteurs insomniaques sur une fin comme ça)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Récemment, un Harry James Potter de treize ans faisait des rêves étranges. Il rêvait de deux hommes un avec des cheveux couleur sable et des yeux bleu qui brillait d'un éclat de fierté envers quelque chose, l'autre avait les cheveux noir, ondulés et à longueur d'épaules et des yeux d'un gris intense. Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ses hommes et de pourquoi il rêvait d'eux, mais chaque fois qu'il de réveillait il sentait une étrange douleur lui oppresser la poitrine et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Le plus récent des rêves avait été horrible. L'homme aux cheveux sable et aux yeux bleus chantait pour lui, pendant que l'autre avait les bras passés autour de ses épaules et qu'il regardait Harry avec amour. « Nous t'aimons petit bonhomme » avait dit l'homme aux cheveux noir en passant une main derrière la tête d'Harry, l'autre l'avait embrassé sur le front avant de le placer dans un berceau…et qu'il se réveille pour de vrai.

Harry se frotta les yeux vigoureusement. C'était le cinquième rêve de ce genre depuis le début de la semaine. Il était fatigué de se réveiller en pleurant, surtout depuis que Dudley se moquer de lui à cause de ça. Soupirant, Harry décida de laisser tomber l'idée de dormir et s'habilla.

Après s'être habillé, Harry descendit doucement et silencieusement les escaliers, afin d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner pour sa "famille." Harry était encore plus malheureux en ce jour qu'habituellement, parce qu'aujourd'hui Tante Marge, le dirigeable-de-sœur d'oncle Vernon leurs rendait visite. La femme, quand elle était là, s'amusait à faire de la vie d'Harry un enfer.

Soupirant encore, Harry prépara des pancakes, des œufs, du bacon et des toasts. Il entendit ce qui semblait être un rhinocéros descendant des escaliers, et s'écarta du chemin alors Dudley ouvrait la porte de la cuisine avec la délicatesse du rhinocéros susmentionné. Vernon et Pétunia entrèrent à une allure plus normale.

Après leur inspection journalière, ayant pour but de vérifier que le nourriture était cuisinée selon leurs standards. Pétunia fit une liste des corvées d'Harry. Donc, il devait nettoyer la maison, tondre la pelouse, arracher les mauvaises herbes, arroser les platanes, et préparer le dessert préféré de Tante Marge. Quand la Tante Marge arriva enfin avec Vernon portant ses valises, elle jeta un regard glacial et emplit de dégoût à Harry. Ses yeux scannèrent le selon et tombèrent sur le gâteau qu'avait préparé Harry, qui refroidissait sur la table. "Oh, Pet!" s'exclama Tante Marge. "Tu sais exactement ce qui me fait plaisir!" Elle s'empressa d'aller embrasser Pétunia, trainant son bulldog, Ripper, avec elle, par la laisse. Après avoir embrassée la femme anguleuse, Marge balança une de ses valises sur Harry, lui coupant la respiration.

Harry lui lança un regard méprisant quand elle se fut retournée, et reçut une taloche de la part Vernon. "Montes les valises de Marge à l'étage, immédiatement mon garçon!" aboya Vernon.

Harry se frotta l'arrière du crâne et murmura, "Okay!"

Harry lutta pour monter les cinq valises à l'étage. Une fois qu'il les eut posées contre le mur de la chambre d'ami, il fonça dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit et laissa son esprit vagabonder, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de lui. Ce qui n'arriverait pas avant l'heure du diner.

_Qui étaient ces hommes?_ Pensait Harry. _Je ne comprends pas. Ils me semblent familiers, comme si je les avais connus il y a longtemps...quand j'étais bébé. Je ne sais pas._ Harry n'en avait pas eu l'intention, mais il s'endormit.

Et là, Pétunia frappait à sa porte et lui hurlait dessus, elle lui criait d'aller faire le diner. Harry souffla et essuya ses larmes une nouvelle fois et tenta d'ignorer la douleur de sa poitrine, et se leva. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et s'attaqua à la préparation de lasagne, d'une salade et e pain à l'ail.

A dix-huit heures, les Dursley posèrent les pieds sous la table et attendirent d'être servis par Harry. Une fois qu'ils furent tous servis, Harry alla se poser dans un coin de la cuisine et attendit le moment de servir le dessert. L'esprit d'Harry vagabonda une fois de plus, et fut ramené à la réalité quand il entendit qu'on parlait de lui.

"Où as-tu envoyé garçon, Vernon?" questionna Marge.

"St. Brutus. C'est une très bonne institution pour les cas désespérés." Lui répondit Vernon.

Marge tourna son visage violacé vers Harry. "Est-ce-qu'ils utilisent la canne à St. Brutus, mon garçon?"

Harry cligna des yeux, regarda l'oncle Vernon, qui lui lança « ce » regard, il répondit donc "Oh...Oh oui. Oui, Et j'en reçois des coups très souvent."

Marge eut un rictus. "Excellent. Je ne supporte pas ces absurdités gnangnan, fadasses du genre qu'on ne doit pas battre, même ceux qui le méritent." Marge tapota la grosse main de Vernon avec la sienne. "Mais tu ne dois te blâmer de la façon dont celui-ci à tourner, Vernon, tout est dû au sang, si le sang est mauvais ça ressortira forcément." Marge prit une autre gorgée de Brandy. "Que faisait le père du garçon, Pétunia?"

Pétunia s'étouffa presque avec son vin et répondit, "Ri-rien, il ne travaillait, il était au chômage."

"Et un alcoolique, sans aucun doute" rajouta Marge.

Les yeux d'Harry se durcirent, et pour une quelconque raison l'image de l'homme aux cheveux noir s'imposa dans son esprit "C'est un mensonge!"

"Qu'as-tu dis?" grogna Marge.

"Mon père n'était pas un ivrogne!"

Soudainement, le verre de Marge explosa, répandant du vin sur toute la table. Le bruit eut pour conséquence de faire crier Pétunia. "Oh, ne t'en fait pas, Pétunia. J'ai une bonne poigne." Pouffa une Marge légèrement alcoolisée.

Vernon fixa Harry avec des yeux craintifs et lui dit, "Je pense que c'est l'heure pour toi d'aller au lit."

"Silence, Vernon. You," elle pointa son gros doigt sur Harry. "Nettoies ça." Harry attrapa un torchon, et alla ramasser le verre brisé. "En réalité cela n'a rien avoir avec le père, c'est à cause de la mère." Elle lança un regard froid à Harry. "On voit ça tout le temps avec les chiens. Si il y a quelque chose de pourri chez la chienne, ça ressortira chez le chiot."

Harry, qui retournait dans la cuisine avec son torchon plein de morceau de verre à la main, eut soudainement l'image de l'autre homme en tête, celui avec les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu. Harry balança le torchon par terre et hurla, "La ferme! La. Ferme!"

Un air diabolique passa sur le visage de Marge. "Laisse-moi te dire. Tu..." Son doigt commença à enfler. Puis, doucement c'est tout le reste de son corps qui enfla comme un ballon.

Harry ne resta pour regarder. Il s'enfuit dans sa chambre, rangea ses affaires scolaires dans son coffre et se rua dans les escaliers. Juste quand il en atteignait le bas, Vernon se rua sua sur lui et hurla, "TULA RAMENES! TU LA RAMENE, MAINTENANT! TU LUI RENDS SON ETAT NORMAL!"

"Non," répondit froidement Harry. "Elle méritait ce qui lui est arrivé." Vernon fit un mouvement brusque vers Harry, mais celui-ci le repoussa de sa baguette. "Restes loin de moi!"

Vernon recula et dit, "Tu n'es pas autorisé à faire de la magie en dehors de l'école!"

"Ah, ouais, tu veux parier." Menaça Harry, la baguette contre le gros visage de son oncle.

"Il ne laisseront plus jamais y retourner maintenant." Remarqua son oncle avec amusement. "Tu n'as nulle part où aller."

"Je m'en fout," Harry ouvrit violemment la porte d'entrée. "N'importe où est mieux qu'ici."

**Note de la traductrice : Je tiens à vraiment vraiment vraiment m'excuser auprès de moonydu61 à qui j'avais promis la suite dans la nuit. J'ai été dans l'impossibilité de poster un autre chapitre la nuit dernière. Désolée (je te fais même les yeux-tout-larmoyant) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Kisses from Fantöm !**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Sirius Black s'engagea dans Wisteria Lane **(note de la traductrice : ^^)** et se cacha dans l'allée. Il haletait frénétiquement et s'éventait avec sa queue. He jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et se changea dans sa forme humaine. Il tira la chaine qu'il portait autour du cou, et sentit le poids du médaillon dans la paume de sa main. Il ouvrit le médaillon et sourit, les larmes aux à la vue de la photo. C'était une image de lui, de son amour et de son fils. Ses larmes continuèrent de tomber, alors que les trois personnes de la photo levèrent les yeux vers lui. Le Sirius de la photo souriait satisfait, alors que Remus l'embrassait sur la joue et qu'il faisait faire coucou à un Shadow de cinq mois. Il referma le poing autour du médaillon, le portant à ses lèvres. En embrassant le bijou, il fit un vœu. "Remus...mon amour. J'ai trouvé Shadow. Il n'est pas mort! Les gens pensent qu'il est Harry Potter. Le garçon n'a jamais existé. Nous le savons. Nous le savons mieux que personne. Nous serons à nouveau une famille ma beauté. Je le promets." Il hocha la tête à ses propres paroles et se rechangea en Padfoot.

Il renifla l'air, et son cœur fit un bond. Il sentit le talc pour bébé, la pastèque, et l'odeur des chiots. Il sentit Shadow. Toutes ces fragrances étaient Shadow, combinée dans pour lui donner son parfum unique. Il la suivit donc et vit un garçon, âgé d'onze ans à peine se tenant à côté d'une énorme malle. Sirius geint quand il se rendit compte que ce garçon devait être Shadow. _C'est impossible. Shadow devrait avoir treize ans maintenant. Ce garçon faisait à peine onze ans._ Sirius s'avança et casa accidentellement une branche. Le garçon leva la tête et le vit. Il pointa sa baguette vers Sirius et recula en même temps, s'envoyant valser à terre quand il se prit les pieds dans son énorme valise. Sirius prit le temps de digérer cette information._Ce garçon est forcément Shadow. Il était toujours si maladroit et rapide à agir._ Sirius sourit intérieurement. _Je te verrais à Poudlard Shadow. Papa t'aime._

**Note de la traductrice : je sais ce chapitre est un peu court mais la suite est pour très bientôt.**

**Kisses from Fantöm !**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Harry se sentait comme si il revenait à la maison après un long voyage. C'était en quelque sorte le cas. Harry, Ron et Hermione grimpèrent dans le train bondé et cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Malheureusement ils n'eurent pas la chance d'en trouver un. Ils décidèrent donc de s'installer dans le compartiment qui ne comptait que le nouveau professeur de _Defense Against the Dark Art _comme voyageur. L'homme s'appelait R.J. Lupin, c'était le dernier nom qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer, et pourtant il savait qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom, il ne pouvait juste pas se rappeler où. Il se sentait…à l'aise près de cet homme. Et même si celui-ci était endormi, sa présence faisait beaucoup de bien à Harry. C'était comme s'il pouvait faire disparaître toutes les horreurs de la vie d'Harry

Ce ne fut qu'après trois heures de voyage que le train commença à ralentir. Une fois qu'il fut complètement arrêté, la température de l'air chuta considérablement. Inconsciemment, Harry se rapprocha de Remus.

"Il y a quelque chose qui bouge, là-dehors." Annonça Ron, la voix tremblante. "Je crois...que quelqu'un monte abord." Soudainement le train se balança sur ses rails. "Bordel! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?"

Avant qu'Harry ou Hermione n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre une créature effrayante dans l'embrasure. Sa respiration semblable à un râle envoya des frissons à Harry. Elle tourna son visage encapuchonné vers Harry et celui entendit, "_Harry!_" Puis tout devint noir.

Quand il revient à lui Harry vit une paire d'yeux bleu penchés sur lui. Harry cligna une fois des yeux, balaya la pièce du regard et remarque que ni Ron, ni Hermione, n'était présent. "Est-ce-que ça va Harry?" lui demanda l'homme d'une voix douce et soucieuse.

"Je crois...qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé?" Harry secoua la tête, confus. Non pas de ce qui venait de se passer, mais plutôt du fait qu'il avait envie d'enfouir sa tête contre le torse de cet homme et de pleurer.

"Tu t'es évanoui." Lui dit-il souriant étirant les cicatrices qui marquaient son visage, au demeurant très séduisant. "Je suis le professeur Lupin, Harry."

Harry hocha la tête. "Ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur."

**Note traductrice : Defense Against the Dark Art c'est Défense Contre les Force du Mal (DCFM), que j'abrègerai souvent par DADA comme l'auteur le fait.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Harry marchait de long en large dans le dortoir des garçons. Pour une raison étrange, le sommeil le fuyait ce soir. Il passa devant la fenêtre et contempla la pleine lune, brillante, magnifique. Il frissonna et continua son chemin. Il était une heure du matin et il avait Potion en première heure. _Fan-tain-stique_. Pensa Harry._ Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir le professeur Lupin ce matin?_ Harry hésitait à prendre une potion pour l'aider à dormir, mais, ce genre de choses ne semblait jamais marcher sur lui

Soupirant, Harry décida de travailler sur son devoir de Defense Against the Dark Art sur les Pitiponks. Finalement, à six du matin, Harry boucla son devoir et se leva, ses os craquèrent d'être restés si longtemps en inaction. Il frotta ses yeux d'un geste fatigué et se alla s'habiller pour la journée.

Au petit-déjeuner, Harry s'endormait. Ron et Hermione n'arrêtaient pas de lui envoyer des regards concernés et tous deux l'empêchèrent plus d'une fois de finir le nez dans ses flocons d'avoine. Le professeur Lupin, qui le regardait depuis la table des professeurs, décida de l'aider. Il se leva, s'avança jusqu'à la table des Gryffindor et tapota le garçon épuisé sur l'épaule. Harry s'éveilla brusquement et se tourna pour faire face à son professeur. Remus lui sourit gentiment et lui fit geste de le suivre.

Harry suivi son professeur préféré en trainant des pieds. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau et entrèrent. Harry jeta un regard à la pièce et des photos, d'un bébé aux cheveux noir et aux yeux saphir, un peu partout dans la pièce. C'était clairement le fils de Remus, à part les yeux et les cheveux c'était son portrait craché. ʺComment s'appelle-t-il ?ʺ demanda Harry, réprimant un bâillement.

Remus sourit, mais un d'un sourire douloureux. "Shadow."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?"

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et se retourna, mais c'était trop tard. Harry avait vu les larmes affluer dans ses yeux. "Je suis désolé professeur, je n'aurais pas dû demander."

Remus secoua la tête. "Non, c'est bon Harry. Il est mort quand il avait 15mois."

Harry cligna des yeux devant la réponse sincère de Remus. "Comment professeur?"

Remus déglutit. "Mon...Mon petit-ami et moi avions laissés Shadow à des amis pour une nuit. Quand nous sommes allés le chercher, la maison n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres. Un incendie s'était déclaré dans la maison. Mon meilleur ami, sa femme qui était enceinte, et mon fils sont mort dans l'incendie." Mentit facilement Remus. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Harry...pas encore.

Harry essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées de ses yeux. "Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, professeur."

Il y eut un silence gêné. Puis, "Maintenant Harry. Pourquoi es-tu si fatigué?"

"Je n'ai pas pu dormir la nuit dernière. Ça m'arrive en général une fois par mois."

Remus hocha la tête. "Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il te faut." Il sortit un flacon de potion du tiroir de son bureau et l'offrit à Harry.

Harry secoua la tête. "Les potions ne marchent pas sur moi professeur."

Remus sourit. "Crois-moi, celle-ci marchera."

Harry haussa les épaules, prit le flacon et en avala une gorgée. Il se sentit immédiatement frais, réveillé et prêt à faire face à cette journée "Merci professeur!"

"Je t'en prie, Harry." Remus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Tu ferais mieux de te rendre en Potion Harry."

Harry descendit les escaliers menant à la classe de DADA. Mais avant de passer la porte, il cria à l'intention de son professeur, "A plus tard Monsieur!"

**Note de la traductrice : Un autre chapitre un peu court, le suivant sera aussi posté dans la journée (ou nuit ça revient au même pour moi^^)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

"Ceci est extrêmement dangereux." Déclara Remus à son compagnon alors qu'ils sortaient de passage menant à la cabane hurlante.

"Je m'en fout!" cria Sirius "Tu m'a tellement manqué ma beauté!" Il se jeta sur Remus et l'étreignit.

Remus étouffa un sanglot et s'éloigna de Sirius. "Sirius...tu m'as manqué aussi...mais, tu es un meurtrier! Tu t'es fait arrêter au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi! J'ai perdu Shadow. Et puis, pas même cinq minutes plus tard...je te perdais toi aussi! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Comment?" sa voix se brisa. Il permit à douze ans d'émotions refoulées de sortir sous la forme d'un torrent de larmes

Sirius se tint debout, muet. Il avait pensé que Remus serait heureux de le revoir. "Mais...Rem'...Shadow est vivant!"

Remus reprit le contrôle de lui-même. "Je sais. C'est un de mes étudiants. Il vit sous le nom d'Harry Potter."

Sirius le regarda et digéra l'information que Remus le savait déjà avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire. Mais, c'est vrai que Remus avait Moony en lui et qu'il avait probablement reconnu son louveteau au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. "Tu ne lui as pas dit?"

Remus secoua la tête. "Non. Pas encore. Je lui dirais quand ce sera le moment." Remus regarda sa montre. "Je dois y aller. J'ai des rondes à faire." Remus s'apprêta à partir. "Ah au faite...Harry pense que tu es son parrain qui a vendu ses parents à Voldemort. Il croit que James et Lily étaient ses parents."

Remus prit le chemin du château et arrivé au troisième étage entendit une confrontation. Il accéléra l'allure et alla jeter un œil à la dispute. _Père et fils face à face, et ils ne savent même pas._ Aucuns des deux ne remarqua son arrivée.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous un insolent petit..." commença Severus.

"Professeur!" le coupa Remus.

Les yeux de Severus s'adoucirent avant de devenir plus durs encore. "Tiens, tiens, Lupin. Sortit pour une petite balade...au clair de lune, n'est-ce pas?"

Remus ignora la pique de Severus, et, s'avança jusqu'à Harry. "Harry? Ça va?"

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Severus lui arracha, peu importe ce que c'était, des mains. ʺça reste à voir. Je viens juste de confisquer un bien curieux artefact à Mr Potter, jettes-y donc un œil Lupin. Après tout c'est censé être ton domaine de prédilection, or cet objet est clairement plein de magie noire.ʺ

Remus regarda le parchemin et explosa presque de rire. "J'en doute sérieusement, Severus. Pour moi, il s'agit tout simplement d'un parchemin insultant quiconque tente de lire. Une production Zonko sans-doute." Severus tenta de reprendre le parchemin des mains de Remus, mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire. "Peu importe, j'enquêterai pour trouver d'hypothétiques pouvoirs cachés, après tout, comme tu l'as dit, ceci est mon domaine de prédilection. Harry voudrais-tu venir avec moi, s'il-te-plait ? Bonne nuit, Severus.ʺ

Harry et Remus se dirigèrent vers le bureau de ce dernier. "Entres," lui ordonna Remus. Ils entrèrent dans la classe de DADA. "Là, je n'ai pas la moindre petite idée de comment toi, Harry, es entré en possession de cette carte- et oui, Harry je sais que c'est une carte –mais franchement je suis totalement _abasourdis_ que tu l'ai donnée à un professeurʺ Remus se tourna vers son fils ʺIl ne t'ai jamais venu à l'idée, que cette carte, entre les mains de Sirius Black est une carte pour le mener à toi ? Non ?ʺ

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, monsieur."

Remus soupira et se rapprocha d'Harry. "Il est vrai que James n'en avait cure des règlements. Mais lui et Lily ont donnés leurs vies pour sauver la tienne. Et jouir de leur sacrifice en se baladant, la nuit dans le château, sans protection, est une bien mauvaise façon de les remercier! Je ne te couvrirais pas une seconde fois. Tu m'as compris?"

"Oui, monsieur." Murmura Harry, ayant la très forte sensation d'être un enfant en train de se faire gronder par un parent.

"Je veux que tu retournes à ton dortoir et que tu y restes." Dit Remus à Harry, qui acquiesça et se tourna vers la porte. "Et ne fais aucun détour, si c'est le cas," Remus tapota la carte. "je le saurais." Sur ces mots il rangea la carte sur son bureau.

"Professeur," appela Harry. Remus se retourna. "Juste pour que vous le sachiez, je ne pense pas que la carte fonctionne à tous les coups ? Plus tôt, elle a montrée quelqu'un dans le château. Quelqu'un qui je le sais, est mort."

"Oh, vraiment?" Remus déclara Remus impassible, mais profondément déçu d'Harry. "Et, qui cela pouvait-il bien être?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Répondit Harry.

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent. "Ce n'est pas possible." Marmonna-t-il, sous le choc.

Les épaules de Harry se soulevèrent légèrement "c'est pourtant ce que j'ai vu. Bonne nuit, professeur." Harry quitta enfin la classe de Remus.

_Sirius est innocent! Je dois en apporter la preuve à Dumbledore!_ Avec ça, Remus se sauva de sa salle de cours, ne remarquant même pas le Harry ahuri qu'il doubla.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

"Albus! Sirius Black est innocent!" hurla Remus en défonçant quasiment la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

Albus sembla vraiment choqué de cette phrase. "Oh? Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait croire cela Remus?"

Remus sortit de sa poche, la carte qu'il avait pensé à emporter. "Ceci." Il pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin, "_Je jure solennellement que me intentions sont mauvaises._" Il sourit triomphalement alors que le château commençait à se dessiner de lui-même. Il ouvrit le parchemin et posa à nouveau sa baguette sur la carte. "_Montre-moi Peter Pettigrew._" Remus reteint sa respiration jusqu'à voir un petit point "Peter Pettigrew" dans le dortoir des Gryffindor de troisième année.

Remus leva les yeux vers le visage, désormais blanc d'Albus. "Remus," dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Amenez-moi Pettigrew _immédiatement_. Prenez la cheminette pour vous rendre dans la tour." Remus hocha la tête et fit ce que lui demandait Dumbledore dans un temps record.

Une fois là-bas Remus monta furtivement dans le dortoir des troisièmes années. Une fois qu'il l'eut localisé, il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, reconnaissant que celle-ci ne grince pas. Il parcouru du regard chaque lit, reconnaissants de remarquer que tous les garçons étaient endormis, y compris Harry. Remus le vit. Le rat était roulé en boule au pied du lit de Ron. "_Petrificus Totalus." _Murmura Remus dans la pièce relativement silencieuse, il réussit à figer efficacement le rat_. _Remus revérifia la carte, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir le bon rat. Ce qui était le cas. Satisfait, Remus prit le chemin de retour vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivé à la cheminée, Remus laissa tomber de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, et énonça ʺBureau d'Albus Dumbledoreʺ.

Remus dans le bureau de Dumbledore frappa le rat paralysé contre le bureau. Il attendit ensuite qu'Albus ait contacté Cornelius avant de lancer le sort permettant de révéler la véritable identité du rat. Cornelius se chargea d'appeler les aurors que procédèrent à l'arrestation de l'homme toujours inconscient.

Remus regarda tout cela avec un grand sourire. "Remus," dit doucement Albus, en posant une main sur son épaule. "Seriez-vous assez aimable pour informer Sirius de la tournure qu'on pris les évènements ?"

Remus cligna des yeux, ahuri. "Avec plaisir, monsieur!" Là-dessus Remus courut le plus rapidement possible vers la cabane hurlante.

Arrivé là-bas, "SIRIUS! RAMENES-TOI!" Remus était hors d'haleine et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en douze ans.

Sirius traina des pieds jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, avec l'air de s'attendre u pire. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?"

Remus se jeta sur lui, et le prit dans ses bras. "Sirius...tu es libre! Pettigrew n'était pas vraiment mort! Comme tu l'avais dit! Pettigrew a été capturé et condamné au baiser du détraqueur!" Il embrassa Sirius à pleine bouche. "C'est pas formidable amour?"

Sirius ne put répondre tant il pleurait. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir dire "Remus! C'est génial! Je peux laver mon nom! Toi et moi, on peut se remettre ensemble! On va pouvoir dire la vérité à Shadow! Remus, j'suis trop heureux!"

"Allez, viens, on va voir Dumbledore." Remus guida un Sirius toujours en larmes jusqu'à la sortie et à travers le château.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau du directeur en un temps record. Quand ils y rentrèrent Cornelius était toujours là. "Mr. Black," annonça Fudge. "Vous êtes par la présente, libéré de toutes les charges qui pesaient contre vous." Sur ces quelques mots Fudge quitta le bureau.

Dumbledore regarda Sirius et lui sourit. "Sirius, pourquoi n'utiliseriez-vous pas ma salle de bain, pour une douche et rasage rapide"

Sirius acquiesça. "Merci, Albus. Merci beaucoup." Sirius trébucha jusqu'à la salle de bain, que lui indiquait le directeur, et ferma la porte.

"Bien, maintenant Remus. Je pense qu'il est temps de dire la vérité à Harry." lui dit Dumbledore les yeux brillant.

Remus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. "Vous le saviez?"

"Je ne l'ai appris que très récemment, en l'observant alors qu'il étudiait à la bibliothèque. Il mâchonnait le bout sa plume, les sourcils froncés, juste comme _vous_ le faites quand vous réfléchissez à quelque chose.ʺ sourit Albus.

Remus avait les larmes aux yeux. "Bien-sûr monsieur." Il ravala la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. "Siri et moi, lui dirons demain."

**Note de la traductrice: Un petit chapitre, tout mignon, et plein de bonne nouvelle. Il ne reste plus que 5 chapitre et la grande révélation est pour le prochain chapitre!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

**Note de Fantöm : warning, à lire si possible avec des kleenex à portée de mains, émotions garanties !**

"Harry?" appela Remus après la cours du lendemain. "Veux-tu bien venir avec moi, s'il-te-plait?"

Harry se leva et suivit son professeur dans son bureau. "Ai-je des ennuis monsieur?"

Remus rit. "Non, mon garçon. Je voulais juste te monter quelques petites choses." Remus attrapa une pensine et y mit ses souvenirs. "Ce que je suis sur le point de te montrer sont mes souvenirs. Le premier date de la nuit dernière." Harry put voir comment Remus avait découvert Pettigrew grâce et lui, et comment Sirius Black avait donc été libéré de toutes charges.

Quand le souvenir se termina, Harry semblait vraiment heureux. Il avait sauvé un innocent d'un destin tragique. Un homme qui, apparemment, se trouvait être le petit-ami que Remus avait mentionné quelques deux mois plus tôt.

"Les suivants," continua doucement Remus. "sont des souvenirs de mon fils." Remus montra à Harry chaque petit souvenir qu'il avait de Shadow.

Quand tous les souvenirs furent visionnés, Harry était blanc comme un linge. "Harry? Tu vas bien?" demanda Remus très inquiet.

"M...Maman!" Harry se jeta dans les bars de Remus et commença à pleurer.

Remus était surpris, et c'était peu dire. "Qu'as-tu dit?"

Harry renifla, "J'ai-j'ai rêvé de toi! Toute l'année j'ai eu des rêves qui étaient en fait des souvenirs. Maman. Tu m'as manqué maman!" Harry cala sa tête contre le cœur de Remus et commença à pleurer tandis que celui-ci lui fredonnait que tout irait bien, qu'il aurait à nouveau une famille, et qu'il ne comptait partir nulle part sans lui.

"Oh, Shadow...Mon garçon. Mon tout petit garçon. Mon louveteau." Remus ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes, il commença donc à pleurer avec son fils.

Sirius se rendit dans le bureau de Remus après un bon repas. Il était maintenant propre, les cheveux lavés et coupés, la barbe rasée, et les tatouages de prisonnier disparu. Il fut estomaqué quand il vit Harry en pleurs, sur les genoux d'un Remus lui aussi en pleurs. Il se précipita vers Remus. "Ma Beauté qu'est-ce-que tu as? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?"

Remus leva les yeux vers lui. "Rien." Il força un Harry bouleversé à s'éloigner de lui. "Dis-moi...qui est-ce?" Remus inclina le visage d'Harry vers Sirius.

La lèvre inférieure d'Harry tremble de plus belle, "Papa ?"

Sirius sourit, les larmes aux yeux. "Oh, Shadow." Il posa un genou à terre, et, ouvrit les bras. Harry alla s'y blottir. Sirius lui, plongea son nez dans la chevelure d'Harry et prit une grande inspiration. _Le talc, la pastèque et le chiot. Oh, Shadow. Tu m'as manqué, fils._ Sirius regarda le garçon dans ses bras, et se promit de ne plus jamais le laisser. "Shadow," Harry releva ses grands yeux verts vers lui. "Voudrais-tu voir à quoi tu ressembles réellement ?" Harry frotta les yeux et hocha la tête, Sirius passa sa main sur joues pour retirer les larmes. "Ok, _terminus reproba oris_." Récita Sirius en réalisant un mouvement de baguette vers Harry, donc les cheveux s'allongèrent et foncèrent encore et dont les yeux passèrent de l'émeraude au saphir. Il perdit également en taille, ressemblant d'avantage à un enfant de huit ou neuf ans qu'à un pré-adolescent de treize ans.

Harry...non Shadow, retira ses lunettes, ayant désormais une vision parfaite. Il se dirigea vers et miroir et admira sa nouvelle apparence. "J'aime bien," annonça-t-il. Sa voix était plus haut perchée. Plus ténor que baryton. Cependant, elle donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir déjà traversée la puberté.

"Shadow..." l'appela Remus. "Viens ici." Il tendit la main vers le garçon, qui le rejoignit immédiatement, restant debout, hésitant à s'assoir sur les genoux Remus une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci sourit et plaça lui-même le garçon sur ses genoux. "Shadow...je dois te dire que...Sirius...n'est pas réellement ton père." Remus vit les yeux de son fils grandir sous le coup de la surprise, il jeta un regard vers Sirius.

"S-Si papa n'est pas mon vrai père...c'est qui?" s'enquit Shadow, combattant les larmes.

Remus déglutit. Mais au final il n'eut rien à dire car Sirius le devança. "Snape." Shadow sembla horrifié. "Mais," continua Sirius avant que le garçon n'ai pu en placer une. "je t'ai légalement adopté. Devant la loi, tu es donc Shadow Remus Lupin-Black."

Shadow fixa ses deux parents. "Vous êtes mariés?"

Remus rougit. "Non, non. Nous ne le sommes pas."

Shadow fut silencieux pendant un moment. "Snape le sait?" balança-t-il après cinq minutes d'un parfait silence. Remus hocha la tête tristement. "Et bien dans ce cas...pourquoi? Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?"

"Eh bien, Shadow," Remus soupira. "Je l'ai appris à Severus après que Madame Pomfrey m'en ai informé. Il...Il m'a dit que je lui mentais. Que je tentais juste de piéger, de le retenir dans cette relation."

Shadow grogna. "Stupide bâtard."

"Shadow, langage." Le réprimanda gentiment Remus.

"Désolé," fut la réponse murmurée. Shadow releva soudainement la tête, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Et, avant que Remus ou Sirius ne le retienne, Shadow passait la porte du bureau de Remus en courant.

Shadow fit le trajet le séparant des donjons, le plus rapidement possible, ignorant les regards surpris et bizarres qu'on lui lançait. Finalement, il fit une courte pause devant le bureau de Snape. Il leva un poing tremblant, et frappa trois coups à la porte. Après avoir entendu le « entrez » ennuyé du Maitre des Potion, il se glissa dans le bureau.

Dire que Severus était surpris, de voir un garçon inconnu aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu dans son bureau, était une litote. « Bonjour ? » commença Severus « Puis-je te demander qui tu es, bonhomme ? » Severus se torturait l'esprit, mais non, il n'avait vu ce garçonnet. Bordel ! Le garçon ne semblait pas avoir plus de neuf ans, comment pouvait-il être un étudiant ?

"Je m'appelle Shadow." Souffla presque silencieusement le garçon.

"Bien, Shadow, que puis-je faire pour vous? Vous-êtes-vous perdu?" Severus était vraiment confus. Il examina de plus près le garçon, il portait des robes de la maison Gryffindor qui semblait trois fois trop grande pour lui. _Curieux...vraiment curieux._

"Non, monsieur," répondit un peu plus confiant. "Je ne suis pas perdu."

Une fois qu'il eut ouvert la bouche, Severus se rendit compte que le garçon était plus âgé qu'il n'en paraissait. "Et donc, comment puis-je vous aider?"

"Monsieur, avez-vous un fils?" demanda Shadow, le visage inexpressif.

Les yeux du maître des Potions s'agrandirent, avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque habituel. "Non," dit-il platement. "Non, Shadow, je n'ai pas de fils."

"Vous êtes sûr?" Severus acquiesça. "Bien, pourtant je connais quelqu'un qui affirme le contraire. Remus Lupin ça vous dit quelque chose?"

Severus était en colère. Il se leva si brusquement que la chaise alla valser contre le mur. Shadow sursauta et pâlît légèrement. Severus fit claquer ses mains contre le bois du bureau. "Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez jeune homme, mais, je peux vous assurer que vous allez regretter amèrement d'être venu dans mon bureau et de m'avoir questionné sur ma vie privée!"

Shadow réfléchissait à vive allure, il sauta sur ses pieds. "Monsieur, Je ne pense pas m'être correctement présenté ! Mon nom complet est Shadow Remus Lupin-Black...Monsieur, je suis votre fils."

La colère de Severus s'évanouit. "Je pensais qu'il était mort..." murmura Severus pour lui-même.

"Non, monsieur," Shadow fit un pas en avant. "De ce que m'a dit maman et de ce que je sais Voldemort est venu à la maison de Mr et Mrs Potter alors qu'ils me baby-sitter. Vous voyez, j'étais connu pour être Harry Potter. La plus grosse plaie de votre existence. Je pensais juste que vous auriez voulu me rencontrer monsieur. Cependant je ne veux pas que vous tentiez de remplacer mon papa. Vous avez blessé ma mère, et je ne peux pas vous le pardonner. À cause de ça, je pense toujours que vous êtes un bâtard...et un bâtard graisseux qui plus est, sur ce...bonne journée." Shadow inclina la tête vers Severus, tourna les talons, et passa tranquillement la porte, laissant un Severus abasourdi derrière lui.

**Note de la traductrice : Shadow rules !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de Fantöm : Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai vraiment été incapable d'updater avant, j'ai eu une semaine de folie, entre coupures de courant, déménagement d'une amie et surtout cours et révision je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de traduire et de poster avant ce soir !**

Chapitre 19

Le reste de l'année scolaire passa plutôt rapidement pour Shadow et sa famille nouvellement retrouvée. Ron et Hermione prirent étonnement bien la nouvelle, tout comme le reste de l'école. Si l'on excluait les Slytherins, bien-sûr. Hermione n'arrêtait pas avec le fait que sa véritable apparence collait beaucoup mieux à sa personnalité que son ancienne. Ron se moquait souvent gentiment de lui en plaçant son coude au sommet de la tête de Shadow et n rajoutait en disant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire d'à quel point Shadow était petit maintenant. Shadow, lui piquait un fard à chaque fois que ses deux amis faisaient des commentaires du genre et disait à Ron de se « la fermer » avec un sourire amical.

Shadow se trouvait dans le train avec Ron et Hermione, en route vers King's Cross. Shadow ne pouvait s'empêcher e se demander où lui et sa famille allaient vivre. Sa maman et son papa avaient été plutôt silencieux à ce sujet, ce qui l'avait un peu inquiété.

"Alors Harry," demanda Ron en croquant un morceau de chocogrenouille. "tu passeras au Terrier cet été?"

Shadow jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé à son ami. "Ron, comment tu m'as appelé?"

Ron regarda Shadow avec des yeux vides pendant une seconde avant de se frapper le front. "Oops...désolé, mon pote. J'ai juste tellement l'habitude de t'appeler Harry."

Shadow sourit. "Pas de problème, Ron. Ça dépendra de ce que diront ma mère et mon père." Honnêtement, Shadow n'avait envie d'aller nulle part cet été. Il voulait juste passer du temps avec ses parents

"Shadow, comment est vraiment le professeur Lupin? Je suis sûre que c'est un vrai _génie_! J'aurais voulu qu'il ne démissionne pas. Mais, je suppose qu'il avait une bonne raison, pas vrai? Comment tu te sens d'avoir retrouvé tes parents? Je parie que tu es vraiment excité! Même s'ils ne sont pas ceux que tu pensais, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux!" Il finit par faire taire Hermione. Il aimait la jeune fille comme une sœur, mais, sincèrement, elle parlait un peu trop au goût de Shadow.

Quand elle eut enfin fini, Shadow décida de lui donner une réponse. "Je suis vraiment heureux Hermione. Tu n'as même pas idée." Il lui sourit et retourna à la contemplation du payasage.

Une heure plus tard, le train arrivait à destination et les étudiants descendirent sur le quai. Shadow avec sa nouvelle taille de je-suis-si-minuscule-encore-plus-petit-qu'un-première-année fut bousculé par la foule. Shadow continua de trébucher et de chanceler après que quelqu'un l'eut poussé de son chemin. Soudainement, Shadow perdit son appui et chuta sur le sol. Il était sur le point d'être piétiné par la foule et se couvrit donc le visage dans une ridicule tentative de se protéger. Il jeta un regard en l'air et remarqua un gros chien noir en train de charger la foule pour s'arrêter à côté de lui, clairement dans une position protective, grognant et rabrouant chaque personne manquant de marcher sur Shadow.

"Padfoot!" appela Remus. Il vit le chien au-dessus de Shadow. Remus attacha un collier et une laisse à Padfoot. "Désolé tout le monde." s'excusa Remus à la foule légèrement terrifiée. "J'ai laissé mon chien aller repérer mon fils. Je suppose que le chien a cru qu'il était en danger." Remus haussa les épaules, poussa Padfoot plus loin et aida son fils à se lever. Shadow s'accrocha immédiatement à Remus. Plusieurs spectateurs lorgnèrent la scène. Ils finirent par se disperser comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Shadow tira sur la manche de la chemise de Remus. Quand il eut son attention, il lui dit, "Je n'aime pas être aussi petit maman."

Remus soupira. "Je sais Shadow. Pour ça, c'est moi que tu peux blâmer. Je ne mesure que 5.6 inches. **(1)**

"Est-ce-que je serais plus grand?" Shadow avait l'air vraiment inquiet.

"Eh bien, avec les gènes de ton-" et Remus cracha le mot suivant. "-père. Je dirais que oui. Tu devrais être plus grand que moi, mais, en même temps tu as été quand même en état de malnutrition avancée à cause des Dursley. Je pense cependant que tu grandiras bien, et je l'espère. Tu m'as presque fait avoir une attaque quand je t'ai vu sur le sol."

Shadow sourit. "On peut rentrer à la maison?"

Remus sourit doucement à son fils et hocha la tête. Il garda une forte poigne sur Shadow, attrapa également Padfoot et transplana. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Remus relâcha Padfoot qui se changea de suite en Sirius qui commença à inspecter Shadow.

"Shadow, tu vas bien? Personne ne t'a marché dessus? Es-tu blessé?" Sirius tournait autour de Shadow, réalisant une inspection de celui-ci sous toutes les coutures.

"Papa!" s'amusa Shadow. "Je vais bien!"

Sirius soupira, heureux et soulagé. Il se redressa et balaya l'endroit du regard. Il haleta, sous le choc. "Remus...tu es resté dans notre appartement?"

Remus sourit et hocha la tête. "Je n'ai pu me résoudre à partir, peu importe, à quel point j'ai pu l'avoir voulu."

Shadow observa tranquillement. Obtenant, aléatoirement, au gré de ses regards, des souvenirs brumeux de son enfance dans cet appartement. "Où est ma chambre maman?"

Aussi bien Sirius que Remus, lâchèrent un sourire. "Suis-nous," lui dit Sirius.

Shadow laissa ses parents passer devant, et les suivis tout excité. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte la plus au fond du couloir. Remus lui sourit et abaissa la poignée. Lui et Sirius s'écartèrent ensuite pour laisser Shadow entrer dans sa chambre. Il y rentrant tout doucement et balaya la pièce craintivement. C'était exactement comme douze ans plus tôt. Son berceau était là, tout comme la table à langer, le rocking-chair, ses jouets de bébé, et sa couverture. Les murs étaient peints, et représentaient un champ emplit de créatures magiques. Shadow s'avança jusqu'au berceau, où se trouvait sa couverture. Il s'en saisi, et passa ses mains dessus, puis fini par enfouir son visage dedans. Elle sentait le propre, avec une touche de chocolat et de menthe poivrée. Les deux odeurs distinctes de ses parents.

Il se tourna pour tomber sur ses deux parents en train de le fixer. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Remus fit un pas en avant. "Nous avons un lit à taille stocké, nous l'emménagerons ce soir et enlèverons les affaires de bébé. Le jeu de literie est blanc et changera de couleur en fonction de tes envies. Si tu veux, tu pourras repeindre les murs…"

Shadow fixa sa mère choqué. "Les repeindre? Non! Je les adore!" Il courut faire un câlin à ses deux parents en même temps. "Je vous aiderais à bouger les meubles, mais...vous pouvez laisser le rocking-chair? J'ai toujours aimé m'assoir sur ceux-ci. Spécialement si je suis malade ou fatigué."

Sirius ri. "C'est ma faute. Si ta maman dormait alors que tu te réveillais en plein milieu de la nuit, je venais là et je berçais dessus pendant des heures. Même après que tu te sois rendormi, je restais là et contenais à te bercer dans le rocking-chair."

Shadow piqua un fard et sourit. Puis, il tenta une esquive quand Sirius lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Il vit quelque chose qui lui fit relever les yeux et alla voir ce que c'était. Il revint en tenant une peluche de loup à la main.

"Tu aimes toujours ce truc." Lui dit affectionnément Remus. "J'aurais pu aligner dix peluches identiques à celle-ci et tu aurais quand même retrouvé la tienne dans l'instant. Tu te rappelles comment tu l'appelais ?" Shadow secoua la tête. Remus eut un tendre sourire. "Je crois que tu l'appelais _Shd'owpa_" Shadow cligna des cligna des yeux, clairement incapable de déchiffrer. "_Shadowpaw_." Clarifia Remus. **(2)**

Shadow regarda le loup blanc, confus. Remus sourit et retourna le loup. Là, sur sa patte arrière se trouvait une tache noire. "Bien," exposa Sirius. "Faisons rétrécir ce bazar et rangeons-le dans le placard, d'accord ?"

Une heure et demie plus tard on pouvait voir un Shadow au milieu de sa chambre qui faisait un peu plus adulte. Ils avaient remplacé le berceau par une literie couleur herbe et ciel pour s'accorder avec les murs, un bureau pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs d'été et une étagère à livre avaient été ajouté le long d'un mur, à côté de son une petite table de chevet. Seul son rocking-chair était toujours à la même place. Shadow était tout sourire en contemplant sa chambre. Puis, il fit la chose que font tous les enfants quand ils obtiennent leur lit « de grand ». Il prit de l'élan, traversa sa chambre en courant, grimpa sur son lit et commença à sauter dessus.

"Awww, Regardes ça mon amour. Notre petit garçon est un grand." Remus sourit s'un air suffisant, e bonne humeur, alors que Sirius commençait à rire des cabrioles de leur fils.

Shadow pâlit devant le regard qu'arborait Remus et le fait que Sirius se moquait de lui. Il se laissa instantanément glisser sur le lit et se leva la tête basse. "Je suis désolé d'avoir sauté sur le lit Maman, s'il-te-plait ne soit pas fâché."

"Shadow...je plaisantais, c'est tout..." lui dit Sirius en arrêtant de rire.

Shadow releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir. "Vraiment? Vous n'êtes pas fâchés?"

Remus et Sirius s'accroupirent devant leur fils. "Non," dirent-ils tous les deux. Sirius continua, "Non, Shadow, nous ne sommes pas fâchés. Nous ne serons jamais fâchés contre toi."

**Note (1) de la traductrice : 5.6 ****inches**** (ou pouces) correspond selon mes calculs à 1 mètre 70, ce qui fait qu'effectivement Remus est un peu petit sachant que la taille moyenne des hommes en Angleterre est d'1 mètre 73- 1 mètre 75. (En France, elle est de 1 mètre 70). Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai préféré laisser se taille en anglais dans le texte.**

**Note (2) de la traductrice : « Shadowpaw » si on le décompose « Shadow » : ombre ou le prénom du fils de Remus et « paw » patte ou pas. Voilà maintenant vous savez ce que veut dire ce surnom, et vous comprenez surement pourquoi je l'ai laissé en anglais, « Shadowpaw » c'est quand même plus classe que « Pas-d'ombre ou Patte-d'ombre » !**

**J'espère que ça vous plut, surtout que vous dû attendre un petit moment pour l'avoir, je fais au plus vite pour poster la suite, mais je ne vous promets rien, je pense que cette semaine aussi va être intense niveau cours (et oui je n'ai pas de vacances en février). **

**Kisses from Fantöm et à Tôtbien !**


End file.
